What do I do with My LIfe?
by woodwindbandgeek0830
Summary: Fail title is fail. Just a smutty RusIta fanfiction, since it's a rare pairing. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**There is not a lot of love for this pairing. Along with my dark and twisted mind, with the company of my best friend, this idea has formed from our brains.**

**RusIta + S&M = Wtf?**

**Enjoy~**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi, bondage, and all that good stuff. Yummy~!**

* * *

_The door opened for the visitor. _Standing right on the porch was a large man, and he had a small smile on his , silly boy waving frantically.

"Ciao~!"

The one that answered the door was a small, silly boy that was waving frantically at his guest.

"привет, друг," murmured the larger man as he stood outside. "May I come in?"

"Sì~!" the boy giggled as he stepped back to let him in. "I'm so excited that we are going to spend this time together, Ivan.."

"So am I," Ivan confessed as he smiled a little. "Feliciano, what shall we do first? You are the host."

Feliciano pondered the thought for a moment. "Hmm... Let me think.. Oh! How about we play a game?"

"Shouldn't we eat first?" he offered. "I was looking forward to eating some of your pasta."

"No, that's okay," the Italian insisted. "I'm not that hungry. I just want to play a game. Is that okay?"

"да," he nodded as he went down the hallway of the house.

Feliciano quickly went down the hall ahead of the Russian.

"Ivan, Ivan!" he giggled as he stood by a door to the bedroom. "The game that I want to play is really fun. I think you'll love it~!"

The Russian tilted his head to the side. "Please tell me it's not Russian Roulette."

"It's not," he assured as he opened the bedroom door. "You just wait in there, okay?"

"Why?" Ivan asked as he stepped into the room, a little confused. "You are not going to join me in here..?"

"I will, don't worry," Feliciano replied. "I just need to get something really quick. I'll be right back~!"

The Italian then closed the door. The Russian was still a little confused, but he wasn't too bothered by it as he glanced around the room. He walked over to the bed and shifted slightly.

Meanwhile Feliciano was eagerly searching through a closet in one of the other rooms.

_Where is it...? _he cheerfully thought.

Feliciano and Ivan had been friends for quite a while now, but the Italian had started feeling emotions towards him that was much stronger than friendship. He didn't know how the Russian felt, but he wanted to just do this to show Ivan his feelings for him.

"There it is!" he cheered to himself as he pulled out an outfit out of the hanger. It was made entirely of leather.

Thanks to his friend Ludwig, he had a certain fascination for leather and bondage because of those magazines that the German had. The pictures in them made the erotic scenes look enticing and even a little inspiring, especially for right then.

"Ivan!" he called from the room he was in.

The Russian heard him and glanced up from where he was sitting in the other bedroom on the bed.

"да?" Ivan responded. "What is it?"

"In the closet, there is a little box. You can't miss it. Can you get it out for me?" he asked, excitement tinging in his voice.

"Sure, I will get it," he assured as he got up from the bed and went over to the closet. He had to move some things around, but eventually he found it. He was _very_ surprised to see what he had found. It was an interesting collection of toys and bindings.

_What the hell...?_

"Feliciano?" he called after pulling the box out of the closet. "Why did you want me to get it?"

"Because I want us to use them for our game."

Ivan tensed the slightest at hearing how oddly enticing his voice sounded. He turned around slowly, and he froze at seeing the sight in front of him.

Feliciano was wearing all leather. The top looked more like a corset, which was a little odd since he was a man. Men don't wear corsets. On his feet were long boots with high heels. And the bottom of the outfit...well, it looked more like a very short mini skirt. Feliciano wasn't wearing anything underneath it, so you could just see his lower regions if you paid close attention.

The Italian froze at the way the Russian was staring at him. "...Ivan?"

Ivan was still tense, his face a little bit pale. He never expected his little Italian friend to pull off something like this. Ever. And the sight really was a knock-out.

"U-uh... W-why are you wearing that?"

"I'm dressing up," Feliciano answered with a giggle. "What do you think?"

"It's...really something," he stammered. "I-it looks...good on you...?"

He smiled a little as he moved closer, blushing. "Grazie, Ivan..! Are you ready to play our game now...?"

"I-I think I am," he stuttered. "...What exactly are we playing? What's the objective of the game?"

The Italian blushed a little more as he moved closer so now he was flush against him. "In this game, the objective is to take each other to new heights. You understand what I mean, sì?"

The Russian cleared his throat as he felt Feliciano wrap his arms around his neck gently. "I-I think so..."

Feliciano smiled a little before shifting even closer if possible. "You can use anything you'd like to make sure that I do as I am told. Anything that is in that little box, okay...? Those are the game pieces. I am the pawn. You are the king."

Ivan gulped as he felt a bit aroused by the way his voice came out as a sensual whisper. It didn't help that he was giving him a slightly lustful look.

"Well...i-if you put it that way."

The Italian giggled as he kissed his cheek. "Great~!"

Feliciano then guided his friend so that they were near the bed, keeping his arms wrapped around his neck. Then he smirked slightly before laying down, dragging Ivan down with him so that he was on top. The Russian felt a light blush burning on his cheeks.

"W-why are we playing this game, Feliciano?" he gasped slightly as he looked down at him.

"Because, this will be fun," the Italian assured the larger Russian. "I promise it will. Now...remember to play fair, okay..? You can use anything you want and inflict as much pain as necessary... But make sure you have a good time too."

"F-feliciano, I'm not sure if I-'

The Russian was cut off by lips being pressed against his. His eyes were widened for a moment, but he then slowly closed them as he kissed him back. Feliciano blushed deeply as he hummed softly into the kiss. Without breaking it, the Italian lowered his hands before slowly taking off the Russian man's jacket for him.

Ivan didn't know if they should go through with this, but he figured that he should just follow along with it. So, with a bit of thought before doing this, he teasingly nibbled on the smaller man's lower lip slightly, in which the reaction was instantaneous as Feliciano slowly opened his mouth to allow the kiss to be deepened.

The kiss started getting a little heated as Ivan removed his shirt but left his scarf on. Feliciano hummed quietly into the kiss again as he ran his hands through the Russian's soft hair. Trying something for a minute, Ivan decided to mess with the Italian's hair as well. But this caused him to brush his fingers along his curl.

At feeling the action, Feliciano pulled back slightly from the kiss and let out a soft moan as he pulled Ivan closer. Ivan pulled on his curl gently-earning another moan-before pulling back from him quickly and sitting up. The Italian then whimpered as he sat up.

"I-ivan...!" he pouted. "Why did you move away?"

The Russian smirked a little before reaching down to the floor, grabbing the little neglected box and placing it down on the bed next to him.

"We can't neglect the game pieces, now, can we...?" he murmured.

Feliciano blushed deeply as he watched him and listened to him. He sat up and quietly unbuttoned the Russian's pants.

"T-the game pieces are what make the game fun," he admitted.

"I know." The Russian smirked a little more. "That's why we can't forget about them."

Ivan then first pulled out the leather bindings.

"Ivan," the Italian interrupted. "Y-you can use whatever you want.. Just no gags. Because I want you to hear me scream. It's no fun if I'm all quiet while we are supposed to be having fun playing our game~..."

Ivan blushed slightly as he nodded, but as he heard him he went right to work. He also took out a pair of handcuffs, and he moved Feliciano's hands behind his back before binding his wrists together. The Italian smirked a little as he watched him. Even though they didn't really start yet, he was already loving this so much, knowing that he was being restrained and dominated by the man he had feelings for.

The Russian laid Feliciano down on the bed after taking his pants off. He shifted closer before spreading the Italian's legs apart, allowing him to be fully exposed to him. He took the bindings after making sure Feliciano's legs were wrapped around his waist before binding them together, making sure they were tight enough so he wouldn't break free, but not too tight where it would make his skin raw.

Feliciano watched him with half-closed eyes, and they were glazed over slightly from lust as he relaxed into the bed even though he couldn't move his arms or legs freely.

"Question," Ivan then asked randomly. "How the hell can you wear those boots? I can't even imagine women having fun wearing them."

Feliciano shook his head slightly as he heard his question, smirking slightly in amusement since that was a very out-of-the-blue question. "I will do anything if it makes the people I love happy."

The Russian paused for a moment before blushing slightly again, and he then went and grabbed a blindfold. "I want everything to be a surprise for you..."

Feliciano blushed as he hesitantly nodded. "O-okay..."

Ivan then put the blindfold on over the smaller man's eyes before taking his boxers off. Now that he was stripped down, he was wondering what else he should do while the Italian couldn't see his actions. He then saw a long strand of thread sitting in the bottom of the box.

_Hmm.. I wonder what he wants me to use this for..._

After an idea formed in his head, he then smirked as he grabbed the thread. He looked at the Italian's curl before he then carefully tied the thread around it. Feliciano gasped slightly.

"I-ivan, what was that?" he stammered.

"Just a little strand of thread I found," he murmured before grabbing the thread and giving it a gentle tug.

Feeling the tug on his curl, Feliciano gasped again and let out a moan. When the action was repeated, he moaned slightly louder and bucked his hips slightly.

"You seem a bit anxious," the Russian smirked, and he took his hand and lightly pressed a couple of his fingers against his mouth. "Would you like to suck on these for me..? I want to make sure they are nice and wet."

The Italian blushed again before doing as he was told, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking on them gently. He swirled his tongue around them as he sucked on them, to make sure that they were slick enough for when the Russian prepares him. When he was done, he quietly took them out of his mouth.

Ivan shifted slightly before lowering his hand. He experimentally felt his entrance with one finger before inserting it slowly, causing the Italian to shift uncomfortably. He couldn't see what was going on, so it was harder for him to adjust to the preparation. Ivan had then tugged on the thread again to pull on the curl as he added the second finger and stretched his entrance, and the Italian let out a moan as he shifted uncomfortably again. The Russian made sure that he tried making Feliciano feel more comfortable by tugging on the thread to allow him to feel arousal in spite of the discomfort. This plan worked in both their favours.

The Russian slowly pulled his fingers out once he felt like Feliciano was stretched enough, and he properly positioned himself.

"F-feliciano," he hesitantly stammered, "another question. I-I can use more game pieces than just these, right..?"

"...S-sì," the Italian breathed. "Y-you can use whatever you want to, e-except for gags..."

Ivan nodded, and he waited another moment before pushing himself into Feliciano. The Italian felt uncomfortable again from the sensation of being filled, but he tried so hard not to struggle. It did help though that the Russian was holding onto his hips. It was just a bit hard for him to adjust because he couldn't see anything.

Even though they were supposed to be playing an intense game, Ivan wasn't heartless. He knew that the Italian needed to adjust, so he stayed still to help him no matter how much he wanted to pound into him at the moment. In the meantime, he glanced over at the box. From it he then grabbed out a riding crop in his free hand.

"I-ivan," Feliciano whimpered as he squirmed the slightest. "Ivan, m-move, per favore..."

At hearing him, Ivan complied to his request. He started moving into the Italian, and he kept a moderate pace for now. At the same time, he was tugging on that strand of thread in the one hand. Feliciano pushed his head back into the bed slightly as soft moans were escaping from his lips. Ivan was letting out in own quiet noises as he kept his pace.

"F-faster, per favore," the Italian gasped.

At hearing the Italian's request, Ivan thought for a moment as he moved faster. While the smaller man's noises were slowly increasing in volume, the Russian held the said riding crop in his free hand, tugging on the thread as he then smacked Feliciano's side.

The Italian gasped at feeling the riding crop, crying out slightly as his back arched slightly. The Russian smirked at his reaction, and he smacked him with the riding crop again.

"M-more, Ivan," Feliciano gasped as he moaned louder, bucking his hips into the larger man's.

Ivan moved faster and a bit deeper as he tugged on the thread harder, smacking him on his thigh as he did. He leaned forward as he continued his actions, and he started kissing and sucking on the Italian's neck after burying his face in it.

The Italian closed his eyes tightly even though they were covered by the blindfold, and his moans were border-lining screams from how much pleasure he was feeling already. He loved the feeling of the riding crop abusing his soft skin, the carefully knotted threat tugging against his curl... He most especially loved the feeling of the large, powerful man taking complete control over him.

He never wanted this to end, but this overwhelming pleasure was becoming too much for the Italian. He felt the heat quickly pooling in his lower regions, and Ivan sped that along by then hitting him directly in his prostate. Feliciano lurched forward as he let out a loud cry, still trying to hold his climax back so that the Russian could enjoy himself as well.

Sooner or later, as Ivan was continuing his actions at a faster, rougher pace, he soon felt the coiling heat as well. The two of them were both fighting their overwhelming urges to make their moment together last forever. Neither of them wanted this to end.

Unfortunately for them, they could not hold back anymore. Feliciano practically screamed as he arched his back and spilled his release on the Russian's chest and stomach, as well as his own. Ivan quickly reached his own climax afterwards, and his seed filled the smaller man to the brim.

The two of them stayed as they were as they were coming down from their ecstatic peaks. Their uneven breathing was the only sound in the room as they calmed down. Ivan was put into a lethargic mood as they were basking in the afterglow, but he knew that they needed to use this time to get comfortable before they end up passing out in their positions like this.

After Ivan pulled out of Feliciano quietly, he put the riding crop in the box before taking off the leather bindings and handcuffs and then the blindfold. Once Feliciano was able to see again, he relaxed into the bed as he looked up at Ivan, a tired smile on his face as he watched him. He then carefully untied the strand of thread without stimulating his curl too much. After putting the box down on the floor, Ivan carefully helped Feliciano get the leather clothing off of him so that he would be able to rest comfortably.

Then the Russian finally relaxed into the bed next to his Italian friend. Feliciano smiled tiredly as he gently wrapped his arms around him, cuddling into him gently. He then looked at Ivan, leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips before nuzzling him gently.

"T-that was amazing, I-ivan," he breathed as he smiled.

"T-thank you," the Russian murmured as he held him close in his arms. "That was a really fun game, Feliciano.."

"I know~" he giggled quietly. "I am really glad you had fun."

The Russian nuzzled the Italian lightly. "Feliciano... even though I was really taken by surprise at first... I really liked being with you tonight. I always liked being with you and being your friend. Whenever I am with you, I feel warm inside because of your radiant smile. You always make me feel happy even on my worst days. And even though tonight really was a _very_ bold move, I really loved the game we played."

Feliciano blushed as he listened to him, smiling a little more as he kissed him gently again.

"G-grazie, Ivan," he whispered as he slowly closed his eyes. "T-ti amo."

"Я люблю тебя..."

* * *

**And I am done! Phew! I hope it isn't too bad uwu**

**I am not sorry.**


End file.
